


How do I love thee?

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst thrown on the side, also cheesiness, and cliches, clichés everywhere, sappiness that knows no bounds, sappy Kurodai is sappy, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Kuroo and Daichi expressed their love for each other, in different ways, but with one goal.</p><p>Inspired by the Five Love Languages</p><p>Chapter 5: Time</p><p>When Kuroo and Daichi give their time, they give a part of their life that they can’t take back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a long time project of mine, but I only got around writing it now. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Apologies for any mistakes! Enjoy! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, as Daichi had learned throughout the time they have been together, is someone who lavishes the people he cares about with gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy! :D

If there is a thing that ultimately surprised Daichi when he started dating Kuroo, it is the fact that Kuroo is someone who never forgets birthdays, anniversaries and other special occasions. In all honesty, Daichi did not think that Kuroo would be someone who would bother with such festivities, except maybe birthdays, but as it turns out, he does in fact, care about it, and for Kuroo, those things are not so trivial at all.

On hindsight, Daichi should have realized, or just noticed, really, this quirk, when Kuroo gave him a gift to commemorate the first time they met, because it has been a year since then. Daichi, back then, as confused as he was, took it as it is, and thought it would end in that.

But it only continued from there.

During their conversations, when their schedules permit them to meet, he would passingly tell Kuroo about his current interests, mostly a book that he’s been eyeing to read. Daichi doesn’t mean anything by it. But then, the next time they would see each other again, Kuroo would casually give him the said book, along with the excuse that he was at the bookstore, and he saw the book, and remembered Daichi telling him about it, so he bought it. He shrugged off Daichi’s insistence in paying him back for the book, so Daichi was forced yet again, to treat the other to dinner.

Gradually, it has become as frequent as Kuroo’s gifts.

If it weren’t for the little slip that Bokuto made, Daichi would probably have wondered why Kuroo was insistent about giving him things and not even asking for payment, except for their ‘dates’, as he playfully called it.

“I wouldn’t put it past him, Sawamura!” Bokuto barked with such excitement. “He really likes you, after all!”

Bokuto’s also let him in on a secret. Of course, Kenma is the foremost recipient of gifts from Kuroo. And Kuroo wouldn’t have anyone to blame but himself if Kenma ignores him in favor of the new game. Even if he is the one who gave it him. Especially if Kuroo is the one who gave it to him. Kuroo knows his preference best, after him, after all. It turns out Kenma always receives new games from Kuroo during Christmas and his birthday. Once, Kuroo even gave him a console, and this is somehow Kenma’s prized possession. Bokuto, on the other hand, gets subscription of his favorite _shounen mangas_ , and gets various owl themed objects, no matter the occasion.

Daichi was shocked to learn that Kuroo likes him, cares about him enough to give him gifts, rather than the fact that Kuroo is not particular about spending money for gifts to give his friends. Daichi could understand why he would treat Kozume as such, and even Bokuto as well. But Daichi could not, for the life of him, wrap his head around the idea that Kuroo likes him, even if Bokuto’s contagious giddiness is anything to go by. Daichi just puts himself in their ranks, and thought of it as a normal, but friendly gesture from Kuroo.

Which turned out not to be the case, after Kuroo confessed that he was not doing it for noble reasons within the realm of friendship, but because he was actually in love with Daichi. Daichi reeled at the revelation, but at this point, he was already charmed, and well, sufficiently infatuated with Kuroo as well, (and not just because of the gifts either). He accepted the confession and immediately agreed to be his boyfriend.

Daichi thought it would be the end of the gift giving, at least mostly on Kuroo’s part. He intends to return the favor once Valentine’s, Kuroo’s birthday and other occasions come, especially now that he can, because they are already boyfriends.

He was completely wrong, of course.

Instead of letting up, and easing up on the gifts, somehow, it got more recurrent, and even grander, than what he previously got from Kuroo. Somehow, the change in their relationship status also changed the value of the gifts Kuroo is willing to give him.

 

“How much is this?” He asked, holding the rectangular box gingerly, and eyeing the bracelet with an inscription of his name, with wary.

“It doesn’t matter how much it is, Sawamura.” Kuroo said casually as he flops down on their couch. His tone and nonchalance struck a chord on Daichi’s patience. Daichi couldn’t believe that their first argument would be over a gift.

“Of course, it matters.” He insisted, as he stood in front of Kuroo and looked at him disapprovingly.

“Why? Don’t you like it?” Kuroo asked, genuinely confused. It is the first time that Daichi has vehemently expressed disapproval of his gift.

“It’s not the matter of not liking it. I already told you that you don’t need to give me gifts. I don’t like you spending money on unnecessary things.” He explained.

And really, Daichi’s intentions were for the sake of their relationship and Kuroo’s financial security. He generally didn’t mind about what Kuroo does to his money. He earned it from his part-time job, after all. And he is pretty sure that Kuroo knows enough to save and set aside the one he would need for his daily necessities and monthly expenses.

But he is not comfortable about the idea of Kuroo buying things for him, since he doesn’t even need it. The books were fine. He liked the fountain pen Kuroo gifted him during their first monthsary, but this, it’s too much in Daichi’s opinion. And there isn’t even an occasion.

Kuroo’s easygoing demeanor suddenly became terse. Daichi noticed the hurt in Kuroo’s eyes and he knows that he said something wrong.

“Unnecessary things?” Kuroo repeated his words, offended. “You think my gifts are unnecessary things?” He spat the words like they’re curses.

Daichi looked at him guiltily, feeling the anger ebb and replaced by remorse at the face of a wounded Kuroo.

“No. I didn’t mean it like that Kuroo.” He said gently, and tried to reach out, but Kuroo flinched away. Daichi would be lying if he said that the action did not sting.

“But that’s what you said.” He exclaimed.

“Sawamura, is it too much to ask that you just accept them?” He continued, hands on his hair, and carding it distressingly. It’s a testament to his agitation that he makes his hair even more unruly.

“You don’t even give me one, and I’m not even asking something in return. A simple thank you would have sufficed. You could’ve just told me that you didn’t like them, instead of rubbing it in my face that it’s unnecessary.”

Kuroo panted as he ended his rant, and as he gave Daichi an anguished look, he seemed to have calmed down a little. He frowned upon seeing Daichi’s stricken expression, but didn’t move towards him. Instead he sat on the couch again, bent down, and placed his head on his hands.

Daichi remained quiet for a moment, letting the words Kuroo said sink in. He knows that he should say something, acknowledge Kuroo’s words and apologize for his, but there was something Kuroo said that he couldn’t quite brush off.

‘ _You don’t even give me one._ ’ Daichi just stared at Kuroo, until realization dawned on him. It’s true that Kuroo has given him things, a lot of them, but never once did he ask for something in return, and maybe, maybe he wants to receive gifts too. He shows his affection for the people he loves by giving those gifts, that they all failed to realize, that perhaps, to show Kuroo affection, he would want to receive gifts too.

He gave Kuroo a fond smile, and went to his boyfriend, knelt down in front of him and took hold of Kuroo’s wrist in an attempt to pry his hands away from his face. Kuroo resisted and didn’t move from his position.

“Kuroo,” Daichi pleaded, as he tried again. This time, Kuroo conceded, coaxed by the way Daichi said his name.

“Please look at me.” Daichi whispered, head tilted to the side, angling it towards Kuroo’s face. The other met his eyes, and Daichi gave Kuroo a smile. He let go of Kuroo’s one arm but kept the other in his hold.

He cupped Kuroo’s cheek, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to say that your gifts are unnecessary things. I don’t see them like that. I’m sorry if it seemed that I don’t like them or that I don’t appreciate them. I’m sorry that I made you feel like you’re wrong for doing that.”

He paused and laced the fingers of the hand he was holding with his.

“But it must be important to you, huh?”

Kuroo didn’t reply and just continued to look at him. The hurt still hasn’t faded from his eyes, so Daichi knows that it’s still not enough.

“Kuroo, I value the gifts, I really do.” Daichi implored. “But sometimes, it just seems too much, you see. I don’t know how I could ever return the favor, because a simple thank you every time you give me something, especially something expensive, seems lame.” He admitted sheepishly.

Kuroo heaved a deep sigh. “I don’t just do it to receive gifts back, just so you know.” He said quietly.

“Though getting one from time to time would be nice.” Kuroo murmured, and squeezed the hand holding his. Daichi smiled and squeezed back, and waited for Kuroo to continue.

“But, I mostly do it because I want to. Because I love you.” Daichi caught his breath at the sheer earnestness in Kuroo’s words.

“And because I love you, I always want to let you know that. I always want to give you the best.”

“I know that now.” Daichi said, as he gave Kuroo a tender smile, which the other returned in kind, albeit small. Daichi stood up from his position to take the space on the couch beside Kuroo.

“But Kuroo,” Kuroo turned towards him. “I don’t really need the gifts, because I already have you.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden declaration. On any other day, Kuroo would have laughed and teased Daichi at such display of cheesiness and sappiness but he couldn’t find it in him to do so in the face of such heartfelt sincerity. It warmed his heart, and he could only pull Daichi into a hug to hide the disgusting blush he was sure is covering his entire face.

“But I still want a compromise though.” Daichi said, after Kuroo had let him go. The other tilted his head in question.

“How about we save the special gifts for special occasions?” Daichi proposes. Kuroo agrees without making a fuss.

Every day is a special occasion with Daichi around though, that’s why he didn’t stop bringing flowers every now and then for Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the love language of Receiving Gifts. I decided to let Kuroo 'speak' his love language so this makes it Giving Gifts.


	2. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is somehow fluent with the non-verbal language Daichi is so fond of. It doesn’t prepare him, however, the moment Daichi uses his words to express his love for Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part! Warning for sappiness.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy! :D

Kuroo knows that words don’t come as easily for Daichi, as it does for him. He is the ‘action speaks louder than words’ type of person, after all. That doesn’t mean though, that Daichi doesn’t say what’s on his mind. It’s just that he doesn’t say it quite often. And most of the time, Kuroo is alright with that.

There are times however, that he wishes Daichi would be as expressive as he is. Kuroo may not look like it, but he could get pretty insecure and unsure of himself, especially if it concerns someone he deeply cares about. Daichi may not know it, but the few, well spoken, and sincere words from him is what gets Kuroo through the course of their deepening relationship.

A simple _‘thank you’_ from Daichi, for Kuroo goes a long way. He’s fortunate because Daichi is not greedy with his appreciation. He is generous with it, in fact. But ever since Daichi’s unexpected admission after their disagreement with the gifts, Kuroo had started to want more similar expressions of love. The presenting concern though is he feels he is not getting enough.

And he is quite uncertain with how to bring it up to Daichi, but knows that he needs to bring it up soon.

Soon is soon for Kuroo, since he is a man on a mission, but the soonest he can talk to Daichi is tonight, when the other comes back from his classes. But when Daichi noticed the clean apartment the moment he stepped inside, he looked extremely pleased and happy. Kuroo doesn’t know why, but Daichi’s eyes held more affection in it than usual, and it was quite unbearable being in the direct line of it. The sweet gratitude and the kiss that came after that made him forget about his need to talk.

\-----

Kuroo woke up the next day alone in their bed. He’d missed Daichi leaving for his early morning class, and looking at the clock on the bedside table told him that it was also time for him to get a move, lest he be late for his own.

Given their unsynchronized schedule, it doesn’t surprise him anymore that Daichi doesn’t wake him up, and lets him have the remaining hour to sleep in some more instead. What surprised him though is finding a post-it note taped on the mirror in their bathroom, while he was about to start his morning routine.

‘ _Good morning, sleepyhead! Hope you rested well_.’ It said.

Kuroo snorted softly but couldn’t control the smile that broke out of his face as he read the message, and he kept staring at it as he brushed his teeth, imagining the way Daichi would look like if he had said it in person.

This thought made Kuroo giddier than it should. He made a mental note to return the favor later.

He also thought that it would be just this.

\-----

It turns out that it isn’t, because a few days after that, he finds a note on top of the plate covering the breakfast meal Daichi had prepared for him before he left for class, reminding him to feed his brain cells. There’s also another one left on his cup of coffee, wishing him good luck on his midterms that day.

Not that Daichi only sticks post-its sporadically, or without seeming occasion, because it wasn’t the case at all. Now that Kuroo thinks about it, like really thinks about it, he has noticed that Daichi has actually become more expressive, even with the simplest things. Kuroo would earn a thank you every time he does something helpful, and would get more colorful and sweeter variations of it, when Kuroo brings him flowers, or trinkets or other small treats.

Kuroo’s not complaining, because if anything, it warms his heart to hear Daichi say these kinds of things to him.

He would have been alarmed if not for the fact that he knows what a sarcastic Daichi looks and sound likes, and how he could actually wound you with a scathing remark said with a scary smile. He has wondered a lot about what had spurred this change in Daichi’s recent behavior, but is afraid to ask, afraid that confronting Daichi about it would make him stop doing it.

And so he let it be, and continued to take what is currently being freely given.

\------

Kuroo was deep in his contemplation for the past few days, that he doesn’t notice that it is starting to worry Daichi. The nights they spent together are quieter than usual, and Daichi is thinking that he might have gone overboard with the post-its, or that he might have misinterpreted the signs. What if Kuroo doesn’t like what he’s doing, and is just hesitant to point it out?

It’s just Daichi doesn’t want a repeat of what happened over the gifts, doesn’t want another misunderstanding between the two of them. He surmises that Kuroo is pretty much in the same boat. Even if they did make up and settled it, Kuroo is the type to be the one to reach out and talk about things. And since he hasn’t said anything that could remotely be interpreted as dislike, nor has he confronted him about it, Daichi took it as a sign to continue what he was doing.

But then again, he looked so elated the first time Daichi did it. He remembered being pulled against Kuroo, and kissed into oblivion the moment the other entered their house that night. And he had a goofy grin on his face, as he kept on teasing Daichi about the note. And this convinced Daichi that he was doing something right, so he kept doing more.

This silence though, is foreign and it is starting to make him doubt.

He suddenly remembered Suga’s words, when he called his best friend to ask for advice, after their argument. ‘ _If you want to know what he is thinking about, ask him. If you want him to know what you’re thinking about, then tell him. It really is that simple, Daichi._ ’

Heaving a sigh, he made his way to the couch and sat beside Kuroo, who was convincing in his act of watching the show on the television, but with gaze focused somewhere far away than the screen, and gently took his hand, and squeezed it for good measure, to ensure that he got the other’s attention.

Kuroo looked at him and gave smile. It was genuine enough, even if it looked tired, and Daichi gave one of his own.

“Kuroo, is there something wrong?” He asked. “You’ve been quiet lately. Are you having problems?”

Kuroo shook his head. “No, I don’t have a problem.”

“Are you sure? You know you could always tell me.”

“I am. I know I could. Thank you.” Kuroo said, as he bumped Daichi’s nose with the hand he is holding. Daichi scrunched his face adorably, then moved Kuroo’s arm over his head, and let it rest on his shoulder as he huddled closer to Kuroo to cuddle him, as he join in watching the movie currently playing on the tv screen. Kuroo carded his hand on Daichi’s head as he moved it closer towards him and planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s temple.

“I missed this.” Daichi murmured, after a few minutes. Kuroo hummed in inquiry. “Ever since our schedule got so mixed up, I feel like I haven’t been spending enough time with you.”

Kuroo had to pause for a bit, and looked at Daichi. “Okay, who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?” He asked, a bit teasingly, but more out of astonishment.

Daichi lifted himself from his position on Kuroo’s side and gave him a soft backhanded smack on the chest. Kuroo caught it when it attempted to smack him the second time.

“You have been more,” Kuroo started, gesturing in the air as he tried to find a fitting word “communicative lately.” He finished, and raised an eyebrow at Daichi. The shorter one blushed in embarrassment at being called out.

“You don’t like it?” He asked in a small, cautious voice.

Kuroo gawked at him. “Are you kidding me?” he exclaimed. “You left me little notes with words that you usually wouldn’t say to my face, and now you’re asking me if I didn’t like it?” He asked, incredulous. “By gods, Daichi. I love it. I live for it.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Kuroo affirmed, as he took Daichi’s face in his hands, and pressed it towards the middle. Daichi immediately grabbed Kuroo’s hand, to take it off his face, as the other laughed at the face his actions made.

“I’m glad.” Daichi said. Kuroo titled his head and regarded him curiously.

“Although I must admit that I’m quite confused why you started doing it.”

Daichi tore his gaze away from and looked down.

“I feel like I’m not seeing you enough, since this term started. I know it’s silly, because we live together, and we still see each other. We sleep together, for gods’ sake. But…” he trailed off, and Kuroo patiently waited until Daichi has composed himself enough to continue.

“I wanted to try to express myself more. Especially to you.” He admitted, with a soft blush coloring his cheeks.

“Since we can’t always be together, I still wanted to let you know that I care. I know I’m not saying things enough. I don’t often tell you words that you need to hear, but I’m trying, Tetsu. It’s quite hard for me, because I don’t usually do, but I’m trying for you. Because I love you.”

Daichi looked so sweet and open as he met Kuroo’s gaze, and Kuroo gasped softly, at the greatness of the love Daichi has for him. He felt his cheeks get warm, as blood intensely rushed to his face. He also felt his eyes sting a little, but it is nothing compared to how his heart expanded inside his chest, so much that he’s afraid that it might burst out any second, upon hearing Daichi’s words and seeing his face.

“Fuck.” He murmured softly, as he placed his forehead on Daichi’s shoulder, and gripped Daichi’s side, insides still trembling from the heartfelt admission.

Kuroo didn’t think that it was possible for him to love Daichi more, but never in his life had he been glad to be proven wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely interpreted based on the Words of Affirmation love language.
> 
> Hope you like it! :D Thanks for reading!


	3. Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Daichi, serving Kuroo the best way he can, and making his life easier while they’re together, is his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part! 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy! :D

Daichi doesn’t mind doing most of the chores in the household he shares with Kuroo. Doing things for others, especially those he cares about, came naturally to him. He does it so without any complains. Actually, it makes him happy.

For Daichi, serving Kuroo the best way he can, and making his life easier while they’re together, is his happiness.

Of course, it goes without saying that he appreciates the help Kuroo does here and there. Daichi knows that while Kuroo is well versed in doing domestic things, he doesn’t particularly like doing them. It left them with no choice, however, when their schedules became so messed up. Daichi’s bemoaned a lot of time that they couldn’t even do their established routine, such eating together for lunch.

(They both had classes during that time, and Daichi has his break before noon, whereas Kuroo has his break after. Then on the days that is Kuroo’s shift in his part time job, it was usually Daichi’s free time, and whenever Kuroo has the free time, it was Daichi who has none to offer.)

Along with that, it messed up the dynamics they have set-up regarding household chores and maintenance that they created when they made the decision to move in together.

Needless to say, Daichi missed the company of his boyfriend very much, and often resorted to distracting himself by cleaning the house, even if it needed little cleaning, or just finding things to do that would keep him occupied until Kuroo comes home.

That’s why when Daichi came home from a class that went over time, anxious because he is yet to clean their apartment, he was so delighted to find it already neat, the floors swept and gleaming, shelves dusted, and the table polished, where a small vase with the flower Kuroo gave him was sitting on top of, with a tired but accomplished Kuroo in the middle of it, he can’t help the rush of affection at the unprompted gesture, and promptly smothered his boyfriend with gratitude and kisses.

“Sawamura, this is too much gratitude, not that I’m complaining.” Kuroo said, “But you make it sound like I don’t clean at all. I mean, it’s normal that I do, since it’s my place too, you know.”

Daichi grinned up at him. “I know that, silly.” He said as he smacked Kuroo’s arm lightly. And used it as leverage to lift himself up to peck Kuroo’s lips. “But it means a lot.”

“I should’ve have figured that slaving away and being domesticated is the fastest way to your heart. Careful though, I might keep doing it because all the dirt and sneezing is worth it, if this is the kind of thanks I get.” Kuroo teased.

“You wish.” He teased back good naturedly. Kuroo isn’t wrong with his assumption though, but Daichi thinks he doesn’t need to know that. Yet.

\-----

The incident didn’t happen again, at least not immediately and not consistently, but Daichi is just fine with it. He can’t help but notice though, that after that particular episode, Kuroo had been rather helpful.

Like when they finished their dinner, and Daichi was about to gather the dishes for washing when Kuroo playfully hip-checked him, and took the plates from him, with assurance that he’ll be the one to do it and that he just rest or watch tv and ‘don’t miss him too much, he’ll be with him shortly, wink’, that it took Daichi a moment to move from where he was standing, until the clinking of the plates woke him up from his stupor. With nothing to do, he just did what Kuroo said.

Then it escalated to their supply was magically replenished.

Daichi planned to pass by the grocery the next day, on his way home after his class. So, when he decided to check what was needed to be bought, he was amazed to find their small kitchen pantry well-stocked with his favorite brand of cereal, assortment of snacks, instant ramen, and other ingredients and some condiments for daily cooking. Their refrigerator also shares the same well-stocked state as the pantry, with meat and fish, dairy products, eggs and fruits and vegetables.

Daichi grinned at the discovery and decided to make use of the ingredients Kuroo bought to reward him with his favorite meal.

\-----

He had also been attentive with Daichi’s needs. It started with little things, trivial, like the new can of shaving cream in their bathroom, or his shoes already lined up in the hallway, by the door. Then it gradually came to having his set of clothes hanged in their closet, for his use the next day.

Then there’s also one night, Daichi has to stay up to finish an essay due the following day, a steaming cup of coffee was suddenly proffered and placed on top of the table, beside his laptop. He looked up and gave Kuroo a grateful smile.Kuroo looked over Daichi’s shoulder and asked if he needed help, which Daichi refused with shake of his head. He just took a seat on the couch behind Daichi, and waited until the he finished.

He’s also taken to run Daichi a bath, when he comes home from school, and even volunteered to massage his feet. And many other instances that make Daichi feel that Kuroo is somehow observing his every move. It doesn’t happen all the time, but it has happened enough, and Daichi is just brimming with so much happiness and love, he doesn’t know what to with himself or with Kuroo.

Maybe it’s time to assault him with hugs and kisses. Or maybe more. Daichi beamed at the though. Definitely more.

\-----

Daichi woke up to the soft, ticklish feeling on his cheeks. He tried to swat it away from his face, as sluggish as his movements were, and it was gone for a moment, but came back again, an amused chuckle accompanying it. Unable to ward it off any longer, Daichi forced his eyes open, and saw the blurry vision form of Kuroo leaning over him. He finally caught Kuroo’s hand that was stroking his face, and pinned it on the bed, as he pushed himself up.

Rubbing his eyes with his free hand, he turned to look and the clock on top of their bedside table, and it told him that is already half-past eight. Now, Daichi, by virtue, is an early riser, but he promised himself some good rest during the weekend especially after the hell week he has been subjected too. Why Kuroo chose today of all days to disturb him is beyond his current cognitive functions.

He faced Kuroo with the intent to disapprove of his actions, but his lethargy just made it look an adorable show of petulance, in which Kuroo giggled at.

“Can’t this wait until later?” He asked, voice still thick from sleep.

“It can.” Kuroo started, a matter-of-factly. “But it everything would be cold by then, and wouldn’t be too appetizing to eat.”

Daichi scrunched up his face at confusion. “What?”

Kuroo just gave him a bright beam, before pulling his hands away from where it was held hostage by Daichi, and bent down on the side of their bed. He came back with a breakfast tray, and the smell of the food and the coffee permeated Daichi’s senses, and he perked up.

“Room service.” Kuroo announced like a perfect attendant, as he placed the tray carefully on top of their bed.

Daichi looked over the tray to check the meal Kuroo had prepared. It was a combination of Western and Japanese as there was a plate of two heart-shaped, rolled omelet with coiled strips of bacon; a small basket of sliced baguette, along with a small dish of butter. A bowl of miso soup is between the cup of coffee and glass of water, and there’s a bowl of assorted fruits.

Daichi looked at Kuroo mildly impressed, all traces of sleep gone from being awakened by a sweet gesture.

“You have outdone yourself.” He said, as he slow clapped Kuroo’s effort. Kuroo accepted it, as humbly as he could.

“I know. I’m such a thoughtful boyfriend, aren’t I?” He cooed as he lightly bopped Daichi’s nose.

Daichi didn’t respond and instead took the glass of water and drank, before he grabbed Kuroo’s face and kissed the daylights out of his boyfriend, morning breath be damned. Kuroo braced Daichi’s head with one hand, while the other supported his weight as he deepened the kiss. It lasted for some time until Daichi tugged Kuroo’s hair backwards, and broke the kiss.

“The food will get cold.” He panted on Kuroo’s lips. He didn’t want to stop if it wasn’t for the fact that there was a breakfast tray gingerly set on their bed. That, and his stomach is all ready to voice out its protest for still being unfed.

“After.” Kuroo swore, and unwounded his arm. Daichi leaned on the headboard as he controlled his breathing, while Kuroo moved the tray closer to the both of them.

“Say ah~” Kuroo said, enthusiastically trying to feed Daichi some rolled omelet. Leave it to Kuroo to recover from a make-out session, as fast as he could get into the mood for one. Remembering the promise his boyfriend made, he obediently eat the offered omelet.

He then took the chopstick from Kuroo, and returned the favor by feeding him the same food, curling up against him at the same time. There wasn’t any need to hurry. They have all day and it’s nice to start it like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based and interpreted from the the Acts of Service love language.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is actually Daichi that always finds a way to stay close. And whether it was unconscious or not, it still caused some giddy delight to bloom in the pit of Kuroo’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth part~ I'm almost done with this, yosh!
> 
> Unbeta'd so expect mistakes. Apologies for them! Enjoy~

Kuroo isn’t entirely surprised at the fact that Daichi likes to physically touch people to express himself and get his point across. He has seen the way Daichi interacted with his lot during their time in the training camp years ago. It ranged from ruffling the hair of their resident shorty and moody setter, even if the latter is taller; a strong pat on the back whenever their loud-mouthed baldy makes a nice play; a high-five that rang across the room with their libero and vice-captain (if he is feeling benevolent. Otherwise, Daichi was the one at the receiving end of a back smack); playful nudges with their ace, and gentle shoulder pat for glasses-kun, freckle-kun and the rest of his team.

Kuroo has also had a fair share of them, if one would count the elbow to the ribs, the slap on the arm, and the occasional flicking of the forehead, whenever he goes out of his way to tease the other captain. It was almost always out of irritation back then, and while Daichi proved that he has the wits and the tongue to match his, he pronounced it even more with touches.

Now though, he’s still suffering the same fate in Daichi’s hands, but it’s more out of love, and maybe only slight irritation, than anything else. Besides, it’s not like Kuroo doesn’t deserve it from time to time. And if truth be told, it’s a quality of Daichi that he isn’t ashamed to admit that he likes the most.

It is actually Daichi that always finds a way to stay close. And whether it was unconscious or not, it still caused some giddy delight to bloom in the pit of Kuroo’s stomach.

Around throngs of people, Daichi would always stick closer to him, that when they’re walking side by side, Daichi’s shoulder brushes with his arms. If Daichi’s feeling particularly bold, he would be the one to instigate the hand holding, if locking their pinky fingers together counts as such. (As much as Daichi is touchy, he isn’t into public displays of affection, especially if around strangers.) It increase as Daichi’s comfortability increases though.

When surrounded by their friends, they’re sitting so close that Daichi’s thighs are practically glued to his. It’s warm and the heat from the sturdy thighs could make Kuroo blush even to this day. Sometimes, Daichi would place his hand on top of his thighs, and it would just rest there comfortably, and more often than not, it has caused Kuroo light-headedness and some discomfort because he couldn’t help but think about inappropriate thoughts.

Other times, Daichi would cover the hand that Kuroo placed on top of the table. If Kuroo were to drape his arm around him, he would automatically lace his fingers to hold the hand that is hanging on his shoulder, and would inch even closer to Kuroo, all the while continuing the conversation he was having, or would still keep eating with his free hand, without missing a beat.

When they’re alone though, away from the prying eyes of strangers and well-meaning jibes of their friends, it’s different. Daichi is more intimate with his touches. The brushing would still be there, but it would linger more on Kuroo’s skin, and he’s sure that Daichi means and purposefully do all of it. And the best part? Kuroo could reply in kind, and the delight that blooms on Daichi’s face whenever he does so feels like a blessing.

\------

Now that their schedules are clear and they have weeks of togetherness ahead of them, it was easy to fall back into the routine they have established.

He would wake up to a warm snuggle, and a peck in a particular body part that Daichi feels like kissing so. Most of the time, Daichi would rest his head on Kuroo’s shoulder while they’re in the bathroom, brushing their teeth, which is quite an unusual bonding experience, but nevertheless sweet.

When they are preparing their breakfast meal, Daichi’s hand would brush against Kuroo’s while the other is deftly cutting onions, against his arms as Daichi tries to reach for the jam on the shelf. Sometimes, Daichi is bold in his affection that he gives Kuroo a back hug and leverages himself, as he perch his head on the taller one’s shoulder to look at whatever he was doing.

Today though, it seems that Daichi was in a playful mood. He lightly jostled Kuroo as they brushed their teeth, he played footsie with him, while they were having their breakfast, and instigated a tickle fight, while they were cleaning the house. Needless to say, they both got tired, not because of doing the chores but because of exhilaration.

They spent the rest of the day lazing around, as they watched the afternoon dramas that Kuroo insists has a good storyline, with Daichi cuddled up against him, but after a few minutes, they dozed off because as much as the actress was pretty, the story was predictable and generic, with Daichi comfortably resting his upper body on top of Kuroo, their legs tangled together as they huddled themselves in the couch, and Kuroo’s one arm is supporting the pillowed he propped under his head, while the other was protectively wrapped around Daichi.

\-----

Kuroo had an inkling that something was bound to happen when he found Daichi waiting for him, seated at the edge of their bed, donned with Kuroo’s pajama top. That, as well as the direct gaze, and small smile Daichi was sending his way. Kuroo draped the towel he was using to dry his hair on the nearby armchair, and Daichi took this as his cue to stand, and padded his way to Kuroo. His outstretched arms reached Kuroo’s torso first and the warm feel of it made Kuroo take a short, sharp breath.

Daichi skimmed up his waist and chest, until it reached his shoulders, then glided it down Kuroo’s arm, feeling the soft, pale skin under his rough hands, creating a wake of goosebumps to rise at the path.

Kuroo remained still as he silently watched Daichi with half-lidded eyes, obeying as the shorter one’s hands guided his own to wound around him, thus locking Daichi in his embrace. Daichi cupped Kuroo’s face and gently pulled it down to meet his.

The kiss started slow, with Daichi pecking his lips, until it latched onto Kuroo’s bottom lip and sucked it gently. They kept up at their languid kissing, Kuroo following Daichi as he walked them to the bed. Daichi turned them around, and Kuroo was only vaguely aware of his legs touching the edge of the bed, as he is lost in the sensation of Daichi’s mouth.

Daichi broke the kiss, grinned up at Kuroo when he tried to chase him, and opted to rest his forehead against the taller one, their lips bumping at each other with every pant. Daichi was still cradling Kuroo’s face as he trailed light kisses over Kuroo’s jaw, then he gently tilted the other’s neck backwards to gain more access to Kuroo’s slender neck, and continued his journey.

Kuroo’s hands are now resting on Daichi’s waist and it curled tightly over the skin when Daichi licked his prominent Adam’s apple. The action was not lost to Daichi and instead of letting up, he decided to tease the other and sucked on it, and was rewarded with a low moan. Kuroo felt Daichi’s triumphant grin, as the lips started trekking upwards until he felt it on his chin.

Daichi’s hands moved to his shoulders, and he gently pushed Kuroo down on the bed. Kuroo knows better than to resist. But he couldn’t help but ask.

“What’s the occasion?” He said as he held Daichi’s hips.

Daichi hummed at him, his hands are still rubbing Kuroo’s shoulders gently, as he inched closer.

“I don’t know.” Daichi said coyly. “But do I need to have an occasion to do this?”

Kuroo pretended to think, even if they both knew the answer. “Well, if that’s the case, then I’ll just go with the thought that you’re so thirsty for me, you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” He impishly grinned up at Daichi.

Kuroo felt the tremors that ran though Daichi as he laughed at the statement, but then the other sobered up, and gently kneed Kuroo’s growing hardness and smirked as Kuroo gasped.

He leaned closer to Kuroo and whispered “Then let’s go with I’m thirsty for you,” as he claimed his boyfriend’s lips again.

Kuroo sighed into the kiss and thanked the gods he could still think of at his current state. Kuroo knows that when Daichi takes the initiative, it’s always better to just follow and go with the flow, because they always arrive at the same destination anyway. And boy does he love the journey going there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the Physical Touch love language. The articles I've read kept insisting that its not just about sex, and I'm thankful for that because I can't write smut to save my life. Just let your imagination run wild, I guess? 
> 
> Hope you liked it! :D


	5. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kuroo and Daichi give their time to each other, they give a part of their life that they can’t take back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waah~ This is the last part! 
> 
> Unbeta'd and apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

Kuroo observed Daichi as the other go about the chores. He can’t help but notice that lately, Daichi has been, for a lack of better term, different. He can’t pinpoint what kind of different, exactly, but seeing as they have been spending inordinate time around each other the past few days, it was easy for him to notice the difference.

For one, Daichi has been subdued. He would often find Daichi staring at his cup of coffee at morning, when they are eating breakfast, or would detect that Daichi isn’t really watching the show, but rather his mind is traveling elsewhere, somewhere that Kuroo can’t reach. There are times too, that he would feel a longing gaze his way, and he would pretend not to notice, so as to not startle the other.

It’s not alarming, at least his instincts tells him it’s not, but he does worry. Because the little paranoid part of him can’t help but feel that Daichi is being rather distant. Which is kind of a ridiculous notion because of the aforementioned togetherness, and it’s quite hard to distant yourself from someone you sleep beside at night and wake up every morning with. And it is not like Daichi stopped doing what he was doing before, what with the subtle touches here and there, or the banter that they would share from time to time.

It’s just that Kuroo can’t help but feel that there has been a change in their dynamics, one which he is yet to figure out. Which he will, when Daichi’s ready to share it.

\-----

They were on the sofa, with Daichi sitting with his legs folded under him, on one side, while Kuroo is taking up the rest of the space, his head on Daichi’s lap. They have been spending their nights together like this, watching primetime dramas before they turn to bed. And yeah, it might get quite boring, but at least they’re together.

Kuroo knows that Daichi isn’t really paying attention to the show, what with the absentminded carding of his hair that Daichi has been doing for the past half-hour. He confirmed it when he stole a glance up at Daichi and finds him lost in his thoughts, yet again. He suppressed a sigh, because as much as the other looks far gone, things like Kuroo sighing or any minute movement on Kuroo’s part doesn’t escape his radar.

So, it surprised him, so much that he actually flinched, when Daichi addressed him by his name, in a soft, wondering tone.

“Yes?”

“Can we talk?” Daichi said, hand still stroking Kuroo’s hair distractedly, but the look he gives Kuroo when he looked down at him was nothing but focused.

Kuroo stilled himself, and let his wayward mind ponder at the implications of the request, and yeah, it sounds like a prelude to a break-up but he knows, he just does, that it’s not anything about that. It means something serious though, because Daichi was the one who instigated to communicate.

He let out the sigh that he had been holding for a while, then patted Daichi’s knee, as a signal that he would sit up. Daichi let his hand fall from his head, as he took the remote from the table, and pressed the power button, turning the television off and sending the room to silence.

“What about?” He asked softly as he faced the other and tried to position himself the same way as the other, but was unsuccessful because of his long legs, so he settled at folding only one, while letting the other stay on the floor. He huffed a little in frustration, but when he looked at Daichi, he finds the remnants of amusement on his expression, and this caused him to smile a little.

He angled himself towards Kuroo. “I have been thinking.” He said.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Kuroo asked because he can’t help it, tone sympathetic, but the cheeky smirk says otherwise.

Daichi gave him an unimpressed look, and a light tap on his cheek. “I’m serious.”

Kuroo smiled as he caught the hand Daichi used to tap him. “I know. I’m sorry.” He said, as he kissed it in apology. And really, he should know better than to be mischievous since Daichi’s already in the mood to share what has been bugging him.

“What have you been thinking about?”

“Us.” Daichi said, locking his intense gaze with Kuroo, as he squeezed the hand holding his, as he felt the other sober up with his answer.

Swallowing the small lump that formed on his throat, he asked “What about us?” part-nervous, because it might actually be about a break-up, and part-overwhelmed, because of the intensity of Daichi’s look.

“I don’t know… I just… I feel a little worried?” He started as he averted his eyes away for a moment.

“Because we have been spending too much time with each other lately, and we have been, and I quote ‘disgustingly sweet and sappy with each other’,” he said, eyes rolling at the memory of their friend saying the exact same words, when they met with them the other day.

“That I just… I don’t know. I’m scared that I might be getting used to it,” he shrugged. “And what if we are spoiling each other too much, that we won’t have anything left for the future. Or that we might not be able to match up the things we’re doing now, someday, and I guess I’m scared? I mean, it’s good that we have been getting along nicely, but how long are we going to last like this? What if we won’t be able to last like this?” And he would’ve continued to ramble on if he hadn’t noticed the serious yet fond look Kuroo is directing at him.

“What?” He asked, unsure.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, expression genuinely confused “What, what?”

“You’re looking at me funny.” Daichi said, as he rubbed the pads of his thumb at the back of Kuroo’s hand.

“I wasn’t aware I was looking at you funny.” He said, as he schooled his expression to be a more thoughtful one. “Is there anything else?” He asked, feeling the atmosphere get lighter.

Daichi shook his head. “Nothing more. Just that. I’m sorry. That seemed silly, now that I think about it.”

“It’s not silly, Daichi.” He said. “Thinking about us, about our future,” he stumbled at his words, and blushed at the idea of having a future with Daichi, that in his giddiness, he squeezed Daichi’s hand. “It’s not silly.” He convinced the other, with such earnestness.

“Although, I don’t know how to answer your question.” He admitted. “But, what I do know, is that I don’t mind spending my future with you, if you’ll still have me.” He said, looking at Daichi bashfully.

Daichi snorted at this. “Tetsu, I had you despite of the bad flirting techniques and ridiculous pick-up lines you’ve used on me, I think I’ll live with some more of that.” He said, with a teasing smirk.

“Good, because that’s all I have.” Kuroo replied. Daichi can’t help the happy laugh that came out of him.

It doesn’t matter if that’s what he only has, Daichi thinks. He will still want Kuroo either way.

\-----

The next morning, they found themselves in the more secluded and shaded part of the park. Kuroo surprised Daichi with an impromptu trip to the park to have picnic. Kuroo joked that he would have a field day updating his social media accounts with pictures and tweets about what they’re currently up to, just to show their friends, that they could be more disgustingly sweet and sappy than they already are.

Normally, Daichi would refuse to take part in any of Kuroo’s plans to irritate their friends, but he’s been awfully in a good mood, that it’s actually contagious and Daichi gives in. After posting pictures of the scenery (Kuroo posted a candid picture of Daichi which he captioned with the cheesiest line he could think of), matching bentos, and couple selfies, they’re finding themselves relaxing under the shade of the tree, a cup of shaved ice in hand.

Daichi was content in watching the children from across the small pond play with the ducks as they feed it, their joyous laughter floating in the air, swayed by the cool breeze to their direction, when he heard Kuroo softly call out to him.

He hummed in inquiry, as he finished the remaining melted ice.

“I thought about what you said last night.” Kuroo said. Daichi shifted position as Kuroo did the same, and they moved closer to each other.

“And?” Daichi prompted. It was comforting and uplifting to let Kuroo know what he’s been thinking and have the other listen to it, and he was fine with how the conversation went last night, but if Kuroo has something to say, then he would return the favor.

“Well, I still don’t know, specifically, if we would be able to continue doing things like this. Or how long we’re going to stay like this,” he gestured at their proximity and current situation. “Only time can tell, really.”

“But, I’d like for us to try.” He said with all seriousness, the look on his eyes reeled Daichi in. “It’s not going to be easy, we both know that. I think, the way how you express your love is different from mine, but as long as we try, to show how much we care for each other, then I guess, that’s enough.” He stated.

“I mean, we’re in this together, right?” He said with a smile, which Daichi returned more brightly, as he nodded his assent, and reassured the other with a gentle clasp.

“I don’t mind being the old, boring couple. As long as I’m with you.” Daichi said, wholeheartedly, an endearing blush adorning his face, and Kuroo can’t help but think that Daichi is beautiful like that.

“That’s incredibly sappy, coming from you.” Kuroo jested, but brimming with happiness all the same. And he laughed when Daichi playfully elbowed him, until it turned into a full-on play fighting, with him ending up as the victor as he successfully pinned Daichi on the blanket.

Daichi looks up at Kuroo, and his heart clenches at the sight of him, with the sun rays filtering through his hair, giving him an ethereal glow, the joy in his face shining through, and Daichi feels blessed because he has this person for himself.

“I love you.” Kuroo said above him. Daichi cups his face and lowered it to his own, as he answered it with a kiss.

_“I love you too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the Quality Time love language. 
> 
> This also marks the end of this story. Thank you very much! 
> 
> Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
